Anywhere But Here
by MidnightKat
Summary: (A Harry's Fate Aside) Harry finds himself wishing he could be anywhere then his current residence at Privet Drive. How he wishes he could where the horizon ends. Memories bring him back to his nightmare companion. Recommended reading before Harry's F


**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! This is just a little Aside to clear up some Ginny/Harry things from the 2 years that I skipped. I had my reasons! But, if you haven't read Harry's Fate yet, then good. Read this first! It will clear up a whole bunch! Happy reading! And don't forget to review!   
-Kat 

**Anywhere But Here**   
(A _Harry's Fate_ Aside) 

It was the end of July, and it had possible been the worst summer Harry Potter could possibly have suffered through...so far. The wizarding world had an extreme decrease in Dart Art's activity and Harry Potter seemed to not feel as helpless as usual. He didn't know that this year would be the toughest of them all. Getting used to the fact that he was able to live a normal life with the one he loved, and getting situated with the fact that many in his life had died, still plagued him every night. Stuck here in the Dursley's house was the last place he should be at this time. 

To be fair, it was Harry's fault in the first place that He was back, or at least that's what Harry kept telling himself. But it had also been him who stripped Voldemort of his powers. It had been him who killed Voldemort along with the help of many others. His dreams stilled plagued him at night, though. They never left him. Constant dreams about Cedric and the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and Voldemort's resurrection plagued his night time. His memories of his scar and when it burned more and more as Voldemort gained power and became more vengeful. It was an ungodly feeling; he had hated it. The headaches made him lose hours of sleep and homework time. It felt as if someone was constantly pressing a white-hot iron rod against his forehead. 

Harry Potter stood up and walked over to Hedwig's cage. Since Uncle Vernon couldn't bare to put up with the racket she made, he finally allowed Harry to take her out. He walked over to the window; secretly hoping to see a white figure emerge from the black inky skyline of Privet Drive. Harry always wished he was where ever the sky ended on the horizon. This place was as horrible as anywhere else he could be. The worst feeling of all was knowing what the man had done to his world and not being able to do anything about the efforts to make the Wizarding World as normal as they could again. "Anywhere but here," Harry sighed, as he crawled back into the bed. 

*****

Ginny Weasley had been having nightmares for some time now; all because of that stupid diary and the Chamber of Secrets. She snapped her eyes in fright of what she had see...or what she could see...She always say Harry's lifeless body on the ground. Voldemort standing over him...laughing. Ginny shuddered. She sat up and walked over to her window. She thought about the year to come. How Harry would be able to life a normal life. How he would be able to finish his year without any trouble from the Dark Side. She cried every time she thought about it. She was so happy for him. She loved Harry Potter with her every existence. It wasn't like the old crush she had on him. It had grown into something much more than that. They have become wonderful friends now that Hermione and Ron had become a couple (finally). 

Ginny sat on her window sill, and looked out at the clear sky. She was thinking about his smile. How happy he was when he was at the Burrow, surrounded by those who loved him; like a real family should. He never had a real family. He had told her all about it. Sirius, Remus, and Peter. O, how she hated that man. To betray friends like that! Friends that trusted you! It was outrageous. This brought her to their first conversation. The late night at the Burrow during his fifth year. 

Harry had left the house and went out into the garden. It was by chance that Ginny saw, as she was just getting off her windowsill to get back into bed. She didn't want to feel like she was spying so she walked towards her bed. She heard sobbing coming from below her window and couldn't help herself. She walked over to the sill and stuck her head out. 

"Fancy meeting you here," she smiled down at him. She had visibly shocked him. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," she said as she sat on the windowsill, swinging her legs over and gracefully, she climbed down the terrace to the rock he was sitting on. "There, that's better." She say down next to him and smiled. 

"I'm so sorry, did I wake you?" He was clearly making an attempt to change whatever he was about to say...needless to say, he was pitiful about it. 

"Oh, no. Not at all! I've been awake for forever. I sit in my window collecting thoughts." 

"Oh." 

"So, Mr. Potter, what brings you out here at 2am?" She was trying to beckon him to talk. "I won't bite....This is such a lovely rock. I call it my thinking rock. When my mind gets full up at the windowsill I come down here." 

"I know. This rock is my savior. At night, but usually I'm in my Invisibility Cloak." 

"I see. Well, consider me your nightmare companion. And no, you cannot get rid of me, Mr. Potter." 

"Oh damn, and for a second I thought I could. So, Miss Weasley, you decided to be my Nightmare Companion? Hmm..You're forewarned, opening that door is a scary thing." He wasn't completely joking. 

"I met him, too, Harry. He affected me a lot, you know." A single tear rolled down her cheek. He shared the tears. They wiped the tears away from each others faces, and say in comfortable silence. Ginny lated her head on Harry's shoulder. He broke the silence. 

"You're the one person I can relate with," re stopped to question himself. She looked up at him quizzically. "Do you dream about it? The chamber, I mean." 

She took a deep breath and shuddered. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her; that was all the answer he needed. 

Ginny thought back to that night. He had been so understanding with her. He was very kind and considerate. She recalled that summer with vivid details. They had ended up sitting out on that rock every night for the next two years. They became as close as two people could possibly become. They shared memories of their childhood; good and bad. He told her about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. She listened intently; soaking in all the details of his memories as he did with hers. They shared many memories on that rock. Their first kiss had been right there in her Fifth year. Then he asked her to be his girlfriend...that wasn't on the rock, though. That had been in from of the lake on Halloween night. The feelings Ginny experienced were indescribable. She loved Harry Potter and he loved her back. 


End file.
